Dark Jak
When Jak and Daxter arrived in the future, Jak was captured by the Krimzon Guard. Experiments were then done on Jak using Dark Eco by Baron Praxis, as part of the Dark Warrior Program. Jak can now transform into Dark Jak. In this form Jak is depicted as a crazed, powerful creature that can temporarily unleash massive attacks against anyone around him. In Jak II, Jak must have a full Dark Eco meter to transform. In Jak 3, Jak can transform with any amount of Dark Eco, however lesser quantities amount to shorter transformations. It can be noted that transformations into Dark Jak are mostly triggered by his anger, for example, when Veger taunted Jak about Damas's (his father's) death, he immediately -albeit only for about a second- turned into Dark Jak. Daxter also noted this, saying 'Remind me not to piss you off!' after he freed Jak from the Dark Eco Injector in the Krimzon Guard Fortress. In The Lost Frontier, however, Jak is unable to transform because the concentrated eco in the Brink would cause the transformation to kill him.Jak, however, is allowed to transform back to Dark Jak after he restores the Core. Powers *'Strength' While transformed into Dark Jak, Jak's physical attacks inflict additional damage. * Dark Bomb An attack where Dark Jak jumps into the air and slams his fist into the ground, creating a large shockwave that deals considerable damage to surrounding enemies. This attack is slightly more powerful than the Dark Blast and if you physically hit an enemy, it will do far more damage. After using this attack, Jak will immediately turn back to normal and the Dark Eco meter will be drained completely. (X+square) * Dark Blast Dark Jak jumps into the air and begins spinning rapidly, shooting arcs of Dark Eco from his body and damaging multiple enemies within range. It seems to take down vehicles much more effectively than dark bomb and has a longer range. After using this attack, Jak will immediately turn back to normal and the Dark Eco meter will be drained completely. (square+X), (hold l1+square) * Invulnerability This power gives Dark Jak immunity to damage as long as he stays in that form. Available in Jak II only. * Dark Giant Dark Jak grows to twice his size and deals a lot more damage to enemies than usual. This ability also drains the Dark Eco meter more quickly than usual. Available in Jak II only. * Invisibility Allows Jak to become invisible for a short amount of time through the use of special statues found in the desert/monk temples. This can also be activated with the triangle button through a cheat. The form lasts longer when using this method. Available in Jak 3 only. (Note: In regular gameplay this power can only be used by normal Jak. However there is an unlockable that allows Dark Jak use it too (triangle w/ cheat or totem). This power does not grant very much invisibility because the user still casts a shadow, but it is enough to make him pass through the temple challenges without being spotted. While invisible if shot Dark Jak/Jak could take damage, but if it is a melee attack it goes through Jak. Even though Jak is invisible enemies still seem to follow Jak if he runs. * Dark Strike Allows Dark Jak to shoot a large mass of concentrated Dark Eco at his intended target. Dark Strike is often used to break down obstacles. This attack is powerful and has a very long range. It also slows time as you charge. Available in Jak 3 only. (R1) Gallery Dark_Jak_Jak_3.jpg Dark-Jak.png Dark Jak in prison clothes.jpg Dark Bomb.jpg darkjak_jak3.jpg darkjakTLF.jpg Dark Jak PMH.jpg|Dark Jak in Playstation Move Heroes darkjakprisonbreak.jpg Category:Characters